


Social Ineptitude

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Modern [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Needless to say, drinking games are not his forte.





	Social Ineptitude

**Social Ineptitude**

**-**

Hiccup could hear Snotlout still cackling over the sound of party music as he sat next to the blonde and handed her a cold wet cloth. She snatched it from his hand before bringing it to her eye and groaning under her breath. Mascara was smeared along the tops of her cheeks from all the teary rubbing she’d been doing since he assaulted her with legal tender.

“I don’t know if I’ve properly conveyed the extent of my regret,” he apologized with a nervous laugh. “But I am so very painfully sorry.”

“It’s whatever,” the girl growled. She screwed up her face while looking to the ceiling and closed one eye, then the other. “My contact’s ruined though. Might as well take the other one out too.”

“I’ll pay for a new pair if you want,” Hiccup cringed. When she only shrugged and pinched her other contact loose, he swallowed hard. “Really, I told Snot I’m a party disaster. Usually I only cause harm to myself, though.”

“Seriously, it was a freak accident,” she told him, her words assuring but her tone still a little perturbed. The girl— a beautiful student from Snot’s fraternity’s sister sorority— tried dabbing make up from around her eyes, but only managed to turn her lids black. Blinking, she looked at him questioningly. “Did I get it all?”

“Uh.” He stared at the raccoon-esque smudges on her lovely face. “No.”

She dragged the cloth across her features once more. It was better, but she still hadn’t gotten it all. “Now?”

“Uh,” he repeated. He held his hand out for the washcloth, and she placed it in has palm with a little force. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he tried leaning closer without scooting forward. “Here— just— look at me.”

She obeyed, staring at his face, and he found himself dumbstruck in the middle of dancing people and blaring rap. Then he shook it off. Careful not to scrape her already irritated left eye, he washed away the streaks and flecks of mascara. Her impossibly blue gaze made him nervous.

“You stick your tongue out when you’re focusing,” she murmured, a hint of a smile in her voice. He had to pause when her eyelashes fluttered at her soft laugh. “Why is your hand shaking so much?”

“Because you’re incredibly pretty and I’ve already caused you injury,” he muttered honestly. “If I stab you in the other eye, I don’t think I’ll ever be invited to another party for the rest of my college career.”

Her lips pursed as she paused in thought. He used his forefinger and thumb to pluck away a stray lash before leaning back and handing her the damp cloth.

“Your future parties live to see another day,” she mumbled almost to herself. Then she gave him a genuine smile that almost knocked him off the couch. “Just no more drinking games with coinage.”


End file.
